Cotton Fields
by salviohexia
Summary: Curioseando por el ático, los gemelos Holmes encuentran el viejo diario de su abuelo.


Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'

prompt: "Los abuelos siempre cuidarán de sus nietos, con su libro de instrucciones y todo."

de nuevo el prompt me pareció extraño, así que hice un intento pero no sé. si no lo hubiera dejado para última hora tal vez esto sería un poco diferente, mejor. idk. ignoren el título, estaba escuchando a ccr y pues sí...

* * *

**Cotton Fields**

─¡Oye Mary, no corras! ¡Espérame! ─gritó John.

Pero Mary no le hizo caso a su hermano menor, subió corriendo las escaleras que daban al ático, riendo conforme avanzaba. Mary se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera.

─Te alcancé ─dijo John sin aliento.

Mary sonrió traviesa y giró la una vez dorada perilla. Las bisagras rechinaron, tenían años sin movimiento. Mary y John Holmes entraron al ático de puntillas, como si temieran hacer ruido alguno.

Gracias a una sucia ventana por la que entraba la luz del sol los niños pudieron ver las docenas de cajas desacomodadas, lámparas viejas, una mesa, varios frascos de vidrio y dos sillones cubiertos por sábanas de colores.

John sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el llavero-linterna que le había regalado su tío Hamish en su cumpleaños y se puso a inspeccionar los lugares más oscuros de la habitación. Mary se fue directo a los sillones, con cuidado de no levantar el polvo, les quitó las sábanas y las colocó en el piso. Un sillón era negro y el otro verde con detalles en rojo.

─¿Te acuerdas cuando mamá quiso tirar estos sillones? ─le preguntó Mary a John, sentándose en el de color negro.

─Sí ─respondió John, inclinado sobre un enorme baúl de madera─, papá se enojó mucho. Suerte que el tío Hamish los aceptó de regreso.

─Aunque los pudo haber puesto en la sala ─insistió Mary, acariciando distraídamente los brazos del mueble.

─Eso creo ─John se encogió de hombros. ─Tal vez lo intentó, ¿pero ya viste todo el desorden que tiene abajo? Supongo que por eso los dejó aquí.

─Hmmm...

─¡Lo abrí!

Mary se levantó, corrió hacia John y entre ambos empujaron el baúl hasta un espacio iluminado. John había podido abrir la cerradura con un alambre. Los mellizos levantaron la tapa. El baúl contenía varios papeles, libros y fotografías.

─Dartmoor, Devonshire, 2010... ─John le dio la vuelta la fotografía. En ella se veían dos hombres jóvenes sonriendo. ─2010… fue hace mucho tiempo.

Mary tomó otra foto en la que aparecían los mismos hombres, esa vez la cámara los había tomado mientras uno de ellos tocaba el violín y el otro lo observaba desde su sillón verde.

─Hubiera sido bonito conocer a los abuelos, ¿no crees, John?

─Sí, sus vidas eran muy interesantes. Mira, aquí están en el Palacio de Buckingham, y el abuelo Sherlock sólo trae puesta una sábana.

─¡Ay no te creo! Deja ver.

Mary rió al ver las fotografías de Sherlock Holmes en sábana, y también en las que él y John Watson aparecían usando sus distintivos sombreros.

John removió los papeles, eran carpetas con apenas algún garabato escrito en la portada: "Caso H. Knight", "I. Adler", "MORIARTY". La carpeta que ponía Moriarty era la más grande de todas. John la abrió, ahí había fotografías de un pequeño hombre de traje, y recortes de periódico en donde ese mismo hombre estaba usando las joyas de la corona.

─¿Qué es eso? ─señaló Mary, antes de que John pusiera los folders en su lugar, Mary sacó del fondo una libreta pequeña y gruesa. ─John. H. Watson; 1990─leyó─, parece un diario.

─¿Escrito a mano? ─se extrañó John. ─Pensé que el abuelo lo ponía todo en internet.

─Pues sí, pero es de cuando el abuelo era joven. No hables y déjame leer.

**14/02/90**

_Papá piensa que necesito un diario. Esto es cosa de niñas._

** 15/02/90**

_Hoy me caí en la escuela, en frente de todos. Katie Adams se rió de mí, no pudo haber sido un día peor._

**20/03/90**

_Papá, mamá, Harry y yo salimos al parque de diversiones. Nos subimos a todos los juegos. Comimos hamburguesas y tomamos soda, lo malo fue que hicimos eso antes de subirnos a una montaña rusa que daba vueltas y vueltas. Harry se puso tan mal que vomitó, pero no sólo quedó en el vómito, ¡le cayó a la pareja que iba adelante de nosotros!_

**17/05/90**

_¡Nos besamos, nos besamos, nos besamos!_

_ Katie y yo estábamos en la biblioteca estudiando para el examen de matemáticas. Cuando salimos le pregunté si quería que la acompañara hasta su casa, dijo que sí. Nos quedamos viéndonos el uno al otro como tontos por un minuto. Tenía tanto miedo. Bruscamente avancé hacia el frente, Katie también lo hizo. Fue genial. Katie olía a flores y sus labios eran (¿son?) tan suaves._

_ Casi se siente como un sueño._

─Esa historia sobre Katie Adams me parece un tanto tierna ─comentó Mary. ─Es decir, el abuelo no tenía idea de lo que le depararía el futuro.

**03/07/90**

_Mi tía me preguntó cuantos años tenía. No me creyó cuando le dije que trece. Toda la familia opina que debería ser más alto._

**01/01/94**

_Encontré esto en el fondo de mi armario. Está casi nuevo así que... ¿por qué no?_

_ Es año nuevo, estoy en casa de mamá. Obviamente estoy encerrado en mi cuarto mientras ella discute con Harry, pobre, mamá se pone insoportable cuando bebe. Harry acaba de confesar que es lesbiana, mamá (ya con varias copas de más) empezó a molestarla diciéndole que no era correcto, que iba en contra de las leyes de Dios y eso. Le dije a mamá que eso no tenía nada de malo, ella me aventó la copa que sostenía y me ordenó encerrarme en mi habitación._

_ Esta casa es un infierno._

_ Y la de papá no es mejor. Él tiene una mujer nueva cada mes, todas tan vacías, se les nota a leguas que están con él para conseguir su dinero._

_ No puedo esperar para ir la Universidad. En unos meses haré el examen para la Facultad de Medicina. Mamá me dijo hace tiempo que no me pusiera triste si no lo pasaba, no tiene fe en mí, a pesar de que llevo preparándome para eso desde los quince años._

_ Harry acaba de encerrarse en su habitación. Odio escucharla llorar. Iré con ella para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor._

**30/10/94**

_Estoy arreglándome para ir a la fiesta de disfraces que Mike da hoy en su casa. Él no tiene que vivir en el campus, sus padres tienen un departamento cerca de la Universidad. Claro que los señores Stamford están de vacaciones._

_ Sam dice que mi disfraz es muy estúpido. Pero ir vestido como bombero es mejor que esa falda de tela y esos cocos que él se puso; se ve ridículo, le dije que se iba a morir de frío pero Sam jamás me escucha._

** 31/10/94**

_Nunca me había dolido tanto la cabeza. Si mi yo futuro lee esto quisiera darle un consejo: NO VUELVAS A TOMAR. ¡Ja! Era broma. Pero no, en serio. Ayer en casa de Mike todo estuvo muy bien, hasta que un tal Baker decide retarme, según él quería saber si aguantaba bien la bebida. Al final gané, pero después no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó. Desperté en una enorme cama entre Mike y Sam, por suerte estábamos los tres vestidos._

**25/07/97**

_ Esto va a ser mi muerte. La Facultad, quiero decir. Gracias Dios por las vacaciones._

**30/07/97**

_Creo que no estuve tan mal. Digo, primera vez y esas cosas. Supongo que es buena señal que Jane estuviera tan sonriente conmigo hoy._

**12/09/02**

_No es suficiente. Pensé que siendo Doctor me haría sentir mejor, pensé que haría un cambio ayudando a las personas, pero me equivoqué, o al menos no es lo que yo esperaba. Es decir, amo mi profesión, pero no es... suficiente._

**08/10/02**

_Mamá falleció. Hace tiempo que no veía a mi padre llorar, realmente me impresionó al verlo entrar a la capilla. Iba solo, de traje y con un enorme ramo de rosas que debió darle varios años atrás._

_Harry y yo no queríamos hablar con él en ese momento. Papá lo entendió y no trató ni de acercarse a nosotros._

**25/12/02**

_ Harry y yo estamos en casa de papá. Él dice que quiere enmendar las cosas. Harry no quería venir conmigo, le supliqué que lo hiciera, porque no estoy seguro de poder aguantar a mi padre sin compañía._

_ Feliz Navidad._

** 02/01/03**

_Papá tiene cáncer, ese el motivo de su cambio de personalidad._

**17/08/03**

_ ¡Harry se casa! Dios santo, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Harry se va a casar con Clara! Después de un año de estar saliendo, Harry se lo propuso hace una semana, Clara dijo que sí._

_ Fijaron la fecha para finales de noviembre. Estoy en verdad feliz por Harry, nunca la había visto tan contenta ni tan radiante._

**22/08/03**

_ Uno de mis pacientes, el señor Wood, coqueteó descaradamente conmigo hoy. Admito que me asusté. De la forma más amable posible le dije que no estaba interesado. Él prometió que lo seguiría intentando hasta que yo aceptara salir a tomar un café con él._

_ No por favor._

**11/03/06**

_ No hay nada para mí aquí. Mis padres están muertos y mi hermana trata de ahogar sus horribles recuerdos en alcohol. La vida es monótona, insípida, inútil._

**15/04/06**

_ Me largo a Afganistán._

** 02/12/07**

_ Este lugar no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras, o eso dicen los que llevan más de seis meses aquí. Pero uno jamás va a acostumbrarse a oír los llantos, gritos y quejidos de un compañero herido en batalla._

_ Ayer tuve que amputarle el brazo a Ernie, pobre, tan joven él. Como era de esperarse, el Coronel Moran lo envió de regreso a casa._

** 19/01/08**

_La mayoría de la gente piensa que la Universidad es cuando la mayoría de las personas "experimenta", es un mito que es el momento ideal y preciso de probar cosas nuevas._

_ Se equivocan, o yo soy la excepción, pero durante mis años en la Facultad no sentí deseos de experimentar con nadie. De hecho, en esos siete años, sólo salí con dos mujeres, Jane y Patricia, por supuesto que las recuerdo._

_ Ese no es el punto._

_ Si quieres "experimentar" enlístate en el ejército. _

_La noche anterior el Coronel Moran llegó herido de la misión. Entre el enfermero Murray y yo lo metimos a su tienda y lo atendimos tan pronto como pudimos. Sus heridas, gracias a Dios, no eran graves._

_ Se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que le dije a Murray que se fuera a descansar, yo podía encargarme de cuidar al Coronel. Sería la potencia del medicamento o cualquier otra cosa, pero mientras yo cambiaba los vendajes de una de las heridas que el Coronel tenía en el pecho, él me jaló del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a hablarme en voz baja..._

─No deberíamos seguir leyendo esto, ¿o sí? ─preguntó Mary, un poco sonrojada.

─¿Por qué no?

─¡¿No estás poniendo atención?! No quiero saber lo que el abuelo hizo con ese Coronel Moran.

John se encogió de hombros.

─Tal vez no lo redactó de forma explícita. Estaba en servicio cuando escribió eso, seguro que estaba apurado, pero como quería recordarlo puso algo breve.

─Bueno...

_...y comenzó a hablarme en voz baja "Capitán Watson, imagine que sólo le queda un día de libertad. No. No un día. Imagine que le queda una noche. Una sola noche ¿Cómo lo pasaría usted?". Le pregunté a qué se refería con eso de que me quedara una noche de libertad, pero él no se explicó. "Yo sí se lo que haría" y me besó._

_ Nunca antes había besado a un hombre._

_ Pero Dios... El Coronel Moran era salvaje, y eso que estaba débil por las heridas y la medicina. Me hizo caer encima de él, yo insistí en que debía tener cuidado, pero él no escuchó. Continuó besándome. Me hizo girar en la cama, yo quedé debajo._

_ No podía respirar y tenía mucho calor. Casi con ternura, el Coronel Moran acarició mi rostro, y me aseguró tendría cuidado. Creo que yo asentí frenéticamente, en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad._

_ Cuando desperté me informaron que el Coronel Moran había regresado a Inglaterra, por un asunto urgente._

** 15/12/09**

_ No estoy de acuerdo con la misión. Sin embargo, no es algo en lo que yo pueda opinar mucho._

**20/12/09**

_Siempre estaré en deuda con Bill Murray._

**17/01/10**

_Ella piensa que soy un adolescente que se la pasa todo el día en internet. Me es más fácil escribir aquí que en el estúpido blog, pero Ella insiste y sé que no me dejará de fastidiar hasta que haga caso._

**16/01/12**

_ Una de las mejores cosas que me pudo ocurrir en la vida fue conocer a Sherlock Holmes, ese maniaco y brillante hombre que no tardó en convertirse en mí mejor y único amigo._

_ Ayer en la tarde lo vi saltar desde la azotea de Barts. _

_ Acabábamos de hablar por teléfono; llorando, me dijo que en verdad era un fraude y que sí había inventado a Moriarty. Yo no podía creerlo. Le recordé cómo lo había sabido todo de mí desde la primera vez que nos vimos, cómo supo de mi hermana con tan sólo ver su teléfono. Dijo que me había investigado. Pero no era posible, Mike acababa de verme, él no tenía ni idea de que yo estaba de regreso en Londres para cuando me presentó con Sherlock._

_ Sherlock se despidió de mí, luego... "Por favor, Dios, déjalo vivir" supliqué mientras lo miraba caer._

_ Corrí hacia él, vi su cuerpo en el pavimento, cubierto de sangre. Esperando un milagro, revisé su pulso, pero ya no tenía. Sentí mis piernas débiles, de no ser porque varias personas me sostenían me hubiera caído al suelo._

_ Entre dos enfermeros subieron a Sherlock a una camilla y lo metieron al hospital. Yo estaba ido de la realidad. Recuerdo a Molly, ella no paraba de decirme que me tranquilizara. Molly me obligó a sentarme en la sala de espera y no la vi hasta una hora después, tal vez transcurrió más o menos tiempo, siendo sincero no me importa._

_ Molly se disculpó conmigo, me dijo que no había nada por hacer. Yo ya sabía eso, y aún así comencé a llorar amargamente. Ahora que mi mente se ha aclarado sólo un poco, siento vergüenza. Molly me abrazó y permitió que llorara en su hombro, mientras ella permanecía completamente serena._

_ Más tarde voy a verme con Mycroft, pues pidió mi ayuda para los arreglos funerarios._

** 30/07/12**

_ Sigo preparando té para dos._

** 17/08/12**

_ Lo extraño mucho._

** 04/11/12**

_ A veces Greg me llama para decirle cómo le está yendo. Me cuenta sobre los casos que tiene, yo intento dar mi opinión pero no puedo pensar de la misma forma que Sherlock._

** 18/12/12**

_ Mary insistió en echarle un vistazo a Baker Street. Le pedí tiempo para tratar de ordenar un poco. Mientras limpiaba el baño me sucedió algo sumamente interesante._

_ Sin querer moví la tapa del contenedor de agua del inodoro, por poco se cae. La levanté para acomodarla y ¿sabes qué encontré adentro? Una cajetilla de cigarros bien protegida por tres bolsas de plástico._

_ Saqué la cajetilla y acomodé la tapa. Me senté en el suelo, viendo el paquete nuevo que seguramente Sherlock había escondido ahí para alguna "emergencia"._

_ Era algo tan típico de él, que me eché a reír a carcajadas. No recordaba haberme reído así en meses. Me imaginé a Sherlock saliendo a medianoche de su cuarto, fijándose en que yo estuviera dormido para sacar sus cigarrillos del baño y ponerse a fumar._

_ La risa cesó, y sin darme cuenta, yo estaba llorando silenciosamente. Mary llegó, pero yo no podía ni quería levantarme. Mary se sentó junto a mí, apretando de vez en cuando mi mano para recordarme que ella estaba y estaría siempre conmigo._

** 27/02/13**

_ ¡Ah! Casi pierdo el anillo. Qué imbécil._

** 30/10/13**

_Yo estaba entrando a Baker Street cuando escuché su voz. "Por fin llegas, John. Veo que no moviste mis cosas, la mayoría están en la misma posición que recuerdo desde la última vez que estuve aquí"._

_ Sherlock._

_ Pensé que había perdido la cabeza._

_ Él sonrió débilmente mientras yo me acercaba con lentitud. Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro para darme a entender que no era una alucinación, que era él en verdad, y que estaba ahí._

_ "Estás vivo."_

_ "Sí."_

_ "Sherlock, yo... yo..."_

_ "También te extrañé, John."_

_ "No. ¡Es decir sí! Pero yo no quiero... Sherlock..."_

_ Yo no podía expresarme con palabras en ese instante. Así que hice lo que debía: le di un fuerte puñetazo en su estúpido rostro._

Mary pausó la lectura, pues John había encontrado un extraño artefacto.

─¿Qué es?

─Un microscopio, creo ─dijo John. ─Ni en la escuela usan estos, me pregunto cuántos años tendrá.

─Aquí hay una foto del abuelo con su microscopio. Se ve bastante concentrado.

─¡Esposas! Busca la llave.

─John, no te las vayas a poner ─Mary se mordió el labio, preocupada.

John rodó los ojos.

─Son demasiado grandes, no importa.

Mary dejó el diario de su abuelo en el suelo, y se puso de pie para estirar las piernas. Ya había menos luz, por lo que tuvo que buscar el switch en la pared para encender el foco.

En el fondo del ático había una cajonera y un closet, Mary y John los inspeccionaron respectivamente. El primer cajón estaba lleno de cosas distintas: un cráneo, un par de viejos teléfonos móviles, una lupa, un bisturí, un broche para corbata, lentes de sol, entre otras cosas. Después Mary sólo halló ropa interior, cinturones y bufandas.

─Pudieron haber regalado toda esta ropa a la gente necesitada ─observó Mary.

─Ya ves cómo es el tío J. S., no le gusta deshacerse de nada. Menos de las pertenencias de sus padres, supongo.

John sacó del armario un enorme abrigo negro y un sweater color claro. Mary tomó el abrigo y se lo puso, John hizo lo mismo con el sweater.

─Revisa los bolsillos.

─No me apures, a eso voy.

Del bolsillo interior Mary sacó...

─¡Ah!

─Siempre estaban preparados para la acción, ¿eh? ─rió John, viendo el pequeño envoltorio de plástico que su hermana mayor había dejado caer.

─Cállate.

En el bolsillo izquierdo Mary encontró unos guantes de piel, y en el derecho un encendedor y un arrugado pedazo de papel amarillento. Mary intentó accionar el encendedor pero ninguna flama salió.

John extendió el trozo de papel, ahí se leía en caracteres pequeños y temblorosos:

_"Quisiera poder decirte esto en voz alta, Sherlock, pero entenderás que no puedo._

_ "Eres el amor de mi vida y pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo. _

_ "Vivimos muchas aventuras juntos, y por aventuras no sólo me refiero a los casos que tenías. Le diste un giro total a mi vida y siempre estaré agradecido por eso. Te conocí en el momento preciso en que yo no quería ni podía continuar existiendo. Me has hecho muy feliz a lo largo de todos estos años, aunque sé que no lo crees._

_ "Desde aquí noto lo enfadado que estás, pero debes calmarte amor, porque no es culpa de nadie que yo este así. Sonríe, abraza a los niños, no porque tengan más de treinta años quiere decir que no necesiten a su padre._

_ "Estoy cansado, Sherlock. Exhausto. Quiero cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero tengo miedo. No le digas a nadie, pero tengo miedo. ¿Tienes alguna teoría de qué pasa después? Habla conmigo, por favor. Sabes lo mucho que me relaja escuchar tu voz._

_ "Sí. Puedes hacerlos pasar. Sólo hazme un favor antes, ¿sí?_

_ "Toma mi mano, por favor."_

Mary estaba agradecida de no saber la parte de la conversación que le correspondía a Sherlock, pues estaba segura de que de ser así lloraría más.

─¿Ya quieres ir abajo? ─preguntó John en voz baja, limpiándose los ojos.

─No. No hemos terminado de leer el diario, y ya faltan unas pocas páginas.

**14/03/14**

_ Mary enfermó. Está muy grave. Sherlock y la señora Hudson me dicen que espere, que todo saldrá bien. Pero por favor, esa es una de las frases que yo utilizaba con mis pacientes cuando sabía que iban a..._

** 30/04/14**

_Sherlock está enfadado conmigo. Hoy entró a mi habitación sólo para gritarme que estoy desperdiciando mi vida al quedarme aquí encerrado todo el día._

_ Excelente, John Watson. Pierdes a tu esposa y alejas a tu mejor amigo._

** 07/05/14**

_ No tengo por qué aguantarlo todo el día._

** 28/09/14**

_ Sherlock llegó hoy a mi departamento, disculpándose, pidiéndome que por favor regresara con él a Baker Street. Le dije que lo pensaría._

_ En realidad no tengo que pensarlo. Yo fui el que se portó como un idiota. Sherlock trató de ayudarme con cómo me sentía por Mary, yo lo insulté y lo rechacé. Soy yo quien debe disculparse con él._

** 31/10/14**

_ Sherlock asustó a los niños que venían a pedir dulces. Abrió la puerta mientras sostenía una cabeza con una mano._

_ Espero que sus padres no llamen a la policía. O si lo hacen, espero que sea Lestrade el que atienda la queja._

** 01/01/15**

_ Oh Dios... de cualquier cosa que esperas al asistir a un baile de año nuevo organizado por Mycroft Holmes, besar a tu mejor amigo a medianoche no es una de ellas._

** 02/01/15**

_ Le digo a Sherlock que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer. Él no quiere._

** 13/02/15**

_ Y lo que no subí al blog:_

_ Después de que Lestrade se llevó a Morley, Sherlock y yo permanecimos en el oscuro callejón. La lluvia caía a cantaros, soplaba un frío aire y estaba oscuro._

_ Sherlock me empujó hacia la pared más cercana y me besó. Mientras él pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo yo le decía lo agradecido que estaba por la mala puntería de Morley._

_ "Cállate John," me dijo con voz ronca. "No abras la boca a menos que sea para esto." y empujó su pelvis contra la mía haciéndome gemir._

_ Fue nuestra primera vez y fue nada romántica. Aunque claro, no sé qué esperaba de Sherlock Holmes._

** 07/04/15**

_ Hoy tuvimos una "cita normal". Sherlock no se quejó ni una vez de lo aburrido que le pareció el acuario, y casi aguantó ver toda la película en el cine. Digo casi, porque a Sherlock le pareció que la trama era bastante predecible, y dijo en voz muy alta que el hijo del espía era el verdadero enemigo a vencer. Nos sacaron casi a patadas de la sala._

_ Igual, fue un día excelente._

** 12/08/15**

_ Sherlock me aventó un anillo a la hora del desayuno y me preguntó "¿Sí o no?". Idiota, yo estaba esperando el momento para pedírselo a él._

** 20/09/15**

_ Él no tiene paciencia._

** 24/09/15**

_ Angelo me dijo "Señor Holmes" hoy. La verdad no sé cómo sentirme. Quise aclararle que yo no había cambiado mi apellido a Holmes, pero admito que me gustó cómo sonaba y lo dejé así._

_ Acabo de darme cuenta que es la última página del diario. Y pensar que en 1990 creí que era cosa de niñas. Sé que no fui del todo constante, pero ey, al menos lo terminé._

_ Compraría otro, pero no. Mejor así._

_ ~John H. Watson._

_ ─John H. Holmes_

_ No. Watson. Maldita sea Sherlock, no toques mis cosas._

_ Eso no dijiste anoche._

_ Eres un sucio. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

_ ¿Escribiéndonos mensajes en un libro como si fuéramos niños en la escuela? Qué adorable._

_ Sólo por eso dormirás en el sillón esta noche._

_ No ):_

─¡Ya los encontré! ─gritó el tío Hamish desde el alféizar de la puerta. ─¿Qué hacían?

John y Mary guardaron el diario del abuelo junto con las fotografías en el viejo baúl de madera.

─Nada, ver las cosas de los abuelos.

─Ah, mira ─el tío Hamish sonrió. ─El abrigo de mi padre, ¿puedo?

Mary se quitó el abrigo y se lo pasó a su tío.

─Todavía me queda grande. Y es que padre era muy alto.

─Sí. Vimos algunas fotos ─comentó John, quitándose apenas el sweater.

─¿Pero qué es...? ─Hamish había metido las manos en los bolsillos y había sacado el papel amarillo que John y Mary habían leído hacía rato.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada preocupada, no estaban seguros de que su tío debiera leer eso.

─Entonces, ¿ya está la cena? ─preguntó John.

─La cena, sí ─Hamish se sacó el abrigo y dejó en él el pedazo de papel. ─Bajemos antes de que su mamá y su papá se enojen.

Hamish sonrió al ver a los mellizos cubrir los sillones de sus padres con las sábanas de colores. Luego los tres bajaron del ático para reunirse con los demás en el comedor.

* * *

**nota sobre la familia de sherlock y john.** mi hermana y yo tenemos un headcanon (bastante raro, lo admito). hace poco le pedí que dibujara bunnylock para mi. luego, decidimos que si sherlock y john eran conejos debían tener muchos hijos. ella dibujó cinco niños. lahistoria sobre ellos es algo bizarra y complicada, tal vez la explique después.

**nota sobre el diario de john. **no escribo yo en mi diario, ¿voy a hacer algo decente para el de john? pleaseeee. es practicamente imposible. ademas son las 4am

pd. mi hermana quiere que sepan que el nombre de los nietos tiene que ver con supernatural. yo no veo la serie, entonces en realidad no entiendo, ojalá uds si, la verdad da igual.


End file.
